In the dungeon
by AhhJesus
Summary: One vampire king has to teach his slave his place./Yaoi, some pretty hardcore scenes so be mindful. Please review c:


Kaname's Pov-

I stretched out in my chair throwing my arms over my head in an over exaggerated yawn. I wasn't tired just bored as all get out. As a vampire king you are expected to be perfect at all times this is hard work and very boring. I looked around the large throne room and decided I was done dealing with other people's bullshit today. I stood up straightening my silk red blouse and exited the hall. I think I will go visit someone very special today.

I made my down to the dungeon on the lowest floor of the castle and at the very end of the hall in a small dark room held my most prized possession. I unlocked the door and stepped in the wet cold room. I smile as my eyes rest on what I left in this room.

Chained to the wall naked and still gagged from our last encounter was my silver haired pet. He must have not heard me enter because he didn't turn around. I stood there in the middle of the small stone room and eyed his body. His back and ass had deep bruises on them from his punishment a few days before. Serves him right for disobeying his master.

I try to think about how long I have left him like this, cold, covered in his own dried blood, chained to a hard wall. Three days perhaps? I really didn't care. I approach him from behind and as I reach a few inches from his left ear he notices my presence and freezes.

"Hey there my pet did you miss me?" I turn his head and look into his eyes where once hatred lived fear now took over as I watched the boy start to tremble before me. Watching him this scared of me gives me much enjoyment.

He turns his head to not make eye contact with me, I can't have this and grab him by his hair and yank his head back painfully to look at me. Maybe a little too rough for I hear a choked yell escape his gagged mouth.

I look around the room and notice one of the servants must of changed the sheets on the small bed in the corner of the room. The only other piece of furniture in the room is a tall old dresser in which I keep all the toys I use on my pet. He must of noticed me staring at the dresser for he starts to squirm and make gagging noises in front of me.

"Shut up." I bark at him and he stops almost instantly and drops his head. I move toward the dresser and open it and look over its contents. I pull out a pair of hand cuffs and a long bull whip. These should do just fine for tonight's activities.

I place the hand cuffs on the bed and unravel the whip. My slave watches me and starts to silently cry from the soon to be expected pain. I don't ungag him just yet and take me place a little further back from him.

A loud crack echoes through the small room and the whip makes contacts with his pale ass. A loud strangled scream erupts from his throat this turns me on a lot but I can't let him off that easy. I bring the whip down again on his lower back this time. He screams again and wriggles violently against his chains. I can see the tears beginning to flow down his flushed red cheeks. I crack the whip against his ass again and this time it breaks skin. He howls and drops to his knees in pain.

"Stand up now and spread your leg." He does so of course he would, he wouldn't want to anger me further. I bring the whip down on him earning the same reactions as before. I only stop when he is on his knees crying hysterically his back and ass covered in bloody gashes from the whip. I drop it and make my way over to the silvered haired boy unchaining him from the wall and replacing his previous constraints with the hand cuffs. I handcuff him so his hands are behind his back.

He is staring down at the ground still silently crying. I unbuckle his gag from behind his head and pull it out of his mouth. He whimpers obviously glad to have that out of his mouth. He still doesn't look up as I go to the dresser once more and pull out a fresh white cloth. I may be cruel but I will not let his blood get on my clothes.

I kneel down behind him and touch the cloth to his blood back side. He flinches but doesn't move, he knows better than to move away from me. After I clean up the blood as best as I can I drop the rag on the floor and sit on the bed located in front of the beaten boy.

I think for a second, I must make sure he knows his place. I rise again and go back to the dresser and pull out a pretty decent sized black dildo and a bottle of lubrication. I am a mean vampire king but I won't make the poor boy take it up the ass dry. I push his face into the floor and spread his legs so his ass is propped nicely in the air.

"Please master no more I have learned my lesson I will be a good boy I promise." He tries to plea with me this makes me laugh and I see the fear in his eyes return. I slap his ass hard and earn a whine from my silver pet.

I open the bottle of oil and drip it on his pink fleshy asshole. He squirms and I grab his hips to still him. I have no interest in giving him any pleasure at all in this situation so I rub the black dildo around his entrance teasing him and without any warning I shove the head deep into his pink hole. He screams at the top of his lungs and tears overflow from his red eyes and run down onto the floor.

His ass hole has torn and blood has started to leak from his swollen hole. I don't give him a chance to adjust as I push the full length of the dildo deep into his ass. This is a lesson of course. I walk back over to the bed and let him breathe on the floor in pain for a few minutes watching him. Once I am sure he is ok enough to move I reach for my belt taking it off.

I unbutton my dress pants and slides them down to free my hard dick. He looks up and notices. Without me having to say a word he starts to awkwardly crawl on his knees with his hands still cuffed behind him over to where I sit with the dildo still far up his asshole. He has stopped pathetic crying now thank god it was getting old. He reaches me and sits obediently between my spread legs.

I grab his face roughly and before he can take in a deep breath I slam my cock deep down his throat. He makes a strangled crying sound as I fuck his mouth relentlessly. I pound the back of his throat with my hard cock and listen to the beautiful sounds of him choking on my cock. I watch him swallow my dick deep inside his mouth his eyes closed tight. My pet is so beautiful .

I pull out of his mouth and give him time to gasp for air before grabbing the back of his head and shoving my throbbing dick back in his swollen mouth. His mouth feels like heaven around my cock. I stop forcing him to suck me and let him do it on his own pace. He bobs his head up and down sucking me off perfectly. I have trained him well my little whore. I tilt my head back and bite my lip drawing a drop of blood as I cum deep in my silver haired pets throat.

He swallows all my delicious cum like a good boy should and sits back on his heels waiting for my next command. I pat my lap and he awkwardly drapes himself over my knees with this ass up in the air.

I grab the black dildo that's hanging out his back end and start to twist it slowly inside him. His face contorts in pain but in a few moments relaxes as he starts to push his back end against my hand. I pull the sex toy out of my pet and slowly push it back in causing him to moan. I can feel his erection start to throb against my leg. I decide to unhand cuff now.

"Let me see you pleasure yourself pet." I whisper in his ear and he nods. " Yes master". He climbs off my lap and lays on the floor in front of me with his legs spread so I have a good view of his ass and cock.

I watch as he grabs the end of the black dildo and starts to move it in his ass , soft moans escape his red lips and he starts to jack himself off in rhythm with the thrusts of the dildo. He throws his head back in a loud yell as he hits his sweet spot deep inside. He is so lost in his own pleasure he forgets he is putting a show on for me.

I feel my cock hardening again and I spit into my hand and begin jacking off watching my little pet fuck himself on the dirty ground. It isn't long before I am so caught up in his show that I spill my seed for the second time all over the floor and my hand. Only a short few moments later does he cum all over his chest from his efforts.

I watch him lay there riding out his orgasm. As if sensing my eyes on him he slowly sits up letting the black dildo slip out his asshole and crawls towards me. He kneels between my legs and licks my cum off the ground and my hand cleaning me up. He is a good boy.

I stand up pulling up my pants. "Has my pet learned his lesson about disobeying his master?"

Still kneeling on the ground he replies, " Yes sir."

"Good boy." I pat his head and bend down picking him up and exit the small dungeon room heading toward my chambers.

My little whore has defiantly earned a nice bath and a good night's rest next to his master. It's a hard job being a vampire king.

**Hey! How did you like that? Please ignore any typos I am new to fan fiction and wanted to really try something hard core. This is my first yaoi so please tell me what you think? Too mean or not mean enough? Thank you for reading!**

**Till next time-**


End file.
